


I'll Be Your Moon and Stars

by weirdbitterdays



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Dorks in Love, Hawaiian Shirts and vintage beach chairs, M/M, Nandor's past life, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/pseuds/weirdbitterdays
Summary: "'You can go out into the sun, but you don’t even bathe in it?' Nandor asked almost rhetorically. Guillermo watched him, a modicum of understanding washing over him. Nandor lived in a hot, humid climate when he was human. Everyday during the summer was probably spent out under the sun."- The boys go "moonbathing".
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	I'll Be Your Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @sinaesthete for beta-ing this and being an overall gem. They really came in clutch and also, all mistakes are definitely still mine!

  
It had been hot this summer. The sweltering, humid summers of New York began to creep under the doors and through the windows in such a way that even the vampires had taken notice. Nadja and Laszlo dressed down considerably, and Nandor wore his basketball shorts (with his boots of course) much more often. Guillermo had even gotten a battery operated fan for the inside of Nandor’s coffin.

  
Nandor sighed one day as he was playing a game of Solitaire and having Guillermo watch. Guillermo looked up at him from the fist his chin was resting on, pulled from his thoughts of Kings and Queens and idle curiosity about when Nandor had learned this game. He’d never asked. Nandor’s brows were furrowed, and he placed a card down with a bit more irritation than usual.  


“Everything alright, Master?” Guillermo asked, wondering if he had pulled a bad card.  
  
“Oh, yes,” he replied distractedly. Guillermo perked up: everything was obviously not alright. Nandor sighed again. He mumbled something so quietly Guillermo didn’t hear him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, did you go outside today? During the day?” Nandor asked the cards in his hands. It was Guillermo’s eyebrows’ turn to furrow, but in confusion.  
  
“Yeah, I took out the trash and went on a short walk. Why?” Nandor looked up at him quickly.  
  
“Not long enough to get the heated skin, you are still a pale shade.”  
  
“Pale? Look who’s talking,” Guillermo replied playfully. Nandor chuckled quietly as he placed another card down.  
  
“Pale for you, I mean,” he replied with a small smile.  
  
“Ok, yes, I’m still pale-ish. What does this have to do with um, anything?” Guillermo asked as he sat back in his chair, more awake now. Nandor threw his cards down dramatically, standing up with an exaggerated sigh, his eyes rolling, as he walked over to the window.  
  
“You can go out into the sun, but you don’t even bathe in it?” Nandor asked almost rhetorically, as he tried to look out the newspaper covered window. When he realized with a tsk that he truly couldn’t see through the glued down paper, he reached down impatiently to its latch, opening it with a bang and leaning out. He looked up at the moon, taking in a deep breath. Guillermo watched him, a modicum of understanding washing over him. Nandor lived in a hot, humid climate when he was human. Everyday during the summer was probably spent out under the sun. Nandor always got a little testy and morose during the warm summer months, but never spoke aloud what was actually bothering him about it. Guillermo thought quickly. He could get a UV lamp. Not a bad idea, actually, but wouldn’t help this very moment. He could show him pictures of the sun, but they’d done that before. He suddenly remembered a fact he had learned in elementary school.  
  
“You know...the light from the moon is actually a reflection of the sun," he offered helpfully. Nandor looked over at him, a look of recognition on his face.  
  
“That is true…we have known that since I was alive.”  
  
“So in a way, if you’re under the moon, you’re under the sun.”  
Nandor turned around, looking at up at the sky again. He suddenly left the window, his eyes glinting.  
  
“Guillermo. I have an idea.” 

  
A few hours and an expectedly ridiculous trip to various discount stores with Nandor later, Guillermo was setting up some folding chairs in the front lawn under the cover of night. The chairs looked like they had been in the store since the 80s. Their scratchy fabric irritated his skin in a sort of nostalgic way as he pushed the squeaky metal bars apart in what he hoped was the correct configuration. For beach chairs they were surprisingly complicated. He was struggling with the second one for Nandor when he heard a booming, jovial call from the front steps.  
  
“Moonbathing!”  
  
He looked over at his Master, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt he had insisted on purchasing for the full effect, his arms open wide as he faced the lawn. Guillermo smiled. Nandor looked over at him proudly.  
  
“Do you like my outfit, Guillermo? It’s for the moonbathing.”  
Guillermo scratched his forehead, his smile now bemused. Nandor remembered they had gone shopping for that outfit together, right? Regardless, he looked like a very absurd, and very handsome, cruise tourist. He even still had his leather boots on for some Nandor-esque reason. He looked down to Guillermo, who was wearing his own shorts and short sleeved shirt combo.  
  
“Quite the outfit, Master,” Guillermo said respectfully. Nandor stomped down the steps cheerfully as Guillermo finished setting up his chair. He sat down in it with a sigh as Guillermo pulled a hard cider - not Doze Apples, though he had idly looked to see if there were any in the store for curiosity’s sake - out of a beach bag. Nandor looked down at the drink in disgust.  
  
“Yeesh, human alcohol drinks for you but nothing to share? I may have to take a little bite of you to get the effects.” But Guillermo was already pulling a water bottle out of the bag, quieting any further threats of (admittedly enticing) violence. He handed the grey plastic container to him with a raised eyebrow. Nandor unscrewed the lid cautiously, eyeing Guillermo with mirthful suspicion. He sniffed the liquid inside and the pupils of his eyes blackened, his fangs expanding as he opened his mouth. Guillermo watched raptly as he took a sip of the thick red liquid, a quiet moan escaping his throat. That never gets old, Guillermo thought, with a familiar mix of self-shaming and awe. Nandor screwed the lid back on and sucked at the nozzle happily as Guillermo fell back into his own chair, heaving a comfortable sigh.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as Guillermo opened his cider. He reached over to place the bottle cap in the beach bag and took a sip, catching Nandor’s profile as he sat back up. The water bottle now settled in his lap, Nandor was gazing at the moon. Guillermo’s heart skipped a beat at the beauty of his relaxed lips framed by his dark beard and the softness of his eyes. He allowed himself a moment to drink him in then averted his gaze, sitting back in his seat, looking up to the heavens with him. It was a clear night, but the light pollution of the city made only a few stars visible. He was pretty sure he could see the space station gliding silently across the inky blackness.  
  
“It is not quite the same as being in the sun, but this is a fun idea.Thank you, Guillermo.” Nandor said. Guillermo sipped his cider to cover his shy smile.  
  
“Of course, Master.”  


“Guillermo, we have forgotten our protection!” Nandor shrieked suddenly, the plastic water bottle jumping in his lap as he jerked up, looking feverishly around him on the ground. Guillermo’s heart started beating quickly again, though this time for an entirely different reason. He had packed a couple stakes, hadn’t he? He always had them on him, plus wait - what did Nandor know about protection? Guillermo was drawn from his panic as Nandor emitted with a triumphant shout,  
  
“A-ha! You thought you could hide from us, you silly little magic sun protection salve! Not. This. Time.” Nandor spoke to the cheery plastic tube of sunscreen, poking it for emphasis. Guillermo sat back in his chair with a relieved sigh. That poor sunscreen. He’d been on the chastising end of that pointer finger before. Nandor placed a long stripe of sunscreen down his nose, looking like a lifeguard from the 1960’s. 

  
About half an hour later, the third cider and Nandor’s sweetness was hitting Guillermo. His arms fell loosely to his side, his knuckles grazing the grass. Nandor sighed next to him, his arms falling as well, and Guillermo felt a pleasant electric shock as Nandor’s furry fingers grazed his own on their way down. His heart began beating rapidly in his ribcage. He kept his eyes trained at the sky, and felt another brush against his finger, definitely intentional this time. He twitched a finger, finding Nandor’s moveable and receptive. He took in a deep breath, clearing his throat casually. They intertwined their pointer fingers so that the pad of their fingers rested against each other. Slowly, Nandor opened his palm, and Guillermo glided his fingers against his soft hand. Though Nandor’s hands would’ve been rough in life, through years of moisturizing and leisure, they had become fleshy and soft. Guillermo rubbed his thumb against the meat of Nandor’s palm as their fingers interlocked.  
  
They sat like this for a while, neither of them speaking, lest the spell be broken. Guillermo wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, but it was the best feeling he’d felt in his entire life, he realised without even an ounce of his usual self-pity. He risked a small glance up at Nandor, whose profile was in stark relief, outlined by the streetlamps outside the brick fence. His face was impassive, his lips pressed in a thin line. He glanced back down to Guillermo, catching his eye, without moving his head. In spite of his stone face, his eye was swimming with what looked to Guillermo like a whirlwind of unexpressed emotion. They held this gaze for a while, before Guillermo got up the nerve to lean forward toward those lips whose curvature he had memorized over the last 10 years. Nandor dropped his hand, breaking eye contact and sitting forward in his seat. He pulled an exaggerated fake yawn, something Guillermo knew he didn’t need to do, and said to somewhere above the grass,  
  
“Wow, I must’ve fallen asleep, pretty crazy, it’s only -” he checked his shorts pocket for a pocket watch he didn’t have, “well, it must be 2am or something. I have to play checkers with Colin - “ Nandor was rambling, clambering off of his chair, heading up towards the house, his woven hat falling off him. Fallen asleep? Seriously? Guillermo sighed, pushing back the tears that were forming around the corners of his eyes. He always pushed too hard. Asked too much.

\-------------

The next few days continued on as they usually did after an awkward moment between them - they kept their distance, Guillermo did his chores, only to be summoned by Nandor for some perfunctory waking and down-dressing when he would get up or be going to coffin at the end of the night. Guillermo knew they would fall into their more comfortable casualness soon enough, but until then, he would just wait it out. He was surprised then, to find one morning after shutting his Master’s coffin lid for the day, a small, sparkly cut-out on the end table next to his own small bed under the stairs. With a breathy, amused chuckle, he picked up the...art project? It was circular, covered in silver glitter, and looked like it was supposed to be the moon. Guillermo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the glitter portrait that was haphazardly tucked behind his desk. He felt himself walk over and - after rifling the desk drawers for a packet of thumbtacks - the glitter portrait was now hanging on the wall. The not-so-mysterious Moon hung above it. With a bemused, and slightly lovesick sigh, Guillermo fell onto his cot, falling asleep as the glittery vampires under the glittery moon shone over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea floating around and thought it would be a cute idea for a fic. Sorry for the mild angst, but the epilogue fixed it, right?? Also I don't actually know if ancient ottomans knew the moon reflected light from the sun. Just. Don't quote me on that one. Actually, best to not quite me in general. Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment <.< I know this is kind of a mess lol


End file.
